lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Toroko Warriors/Syande
Syande is a playable character in Toroko Warriors, being one of the six playable third-party characters that can be downloaded for use in the game. She is one of three generals in her family and is the only vampire, able to fly around at blinding speeds and send her opponents to their demise through very quick aerial movements. Syande is a very mischievous character and loves to behave sultrily around others. Speech-wise, she is unique as she speaks whatever flies off her tongue, completely abandoning the idea of saying things carefully. She says "dere" instead of "there" and "dat" instead of "that", for example. Syande's playstyle is very distinct: a lot of her moves take advantage of the air and allow her to attack at super high speeds. As such, she is the fastest of the downloadable characters. While super fragile, all of Syande's physical attacks have the property to steal health from opponents and render her unstoppable if no one can shoot the general down. Her combo attacks can lead opponents into the air, which is considered her area of dominance, and she can use great finishers to kick them back down. If one can't stop Syande, then she becomes a foe worth fearing. Playstyle Syande is a tall character with very low weight, being one of the lightest in the game. Her speed is undoubtedly one of the best in the game's roster, and her acceleration rate is the second highest, only behind Bang Crimson's. When it comes to dishing out attacks, there is very little lag to them, so her punches and grabs are essentially at the speed of light. Syande's offense is only average, but when combined with her stellar speed, her attacks are extremely difficult to defend against. With all this in mind, Syande is a very rough fighter who can throw out punches faster than anyone else while moving at light speed. To compensate however, Syande has absurdly low defense, and she has very little to help cover it up. This makes Syande's gameplay high-risk, high-award. Syande can perform wall jumps, cling to ledges, climb up any surface, and glide from area to area. She is an air fighter, having a lot of actions she can perform in the air. By holding down the jump button, Syande accelerates, and holding up will cause her to take a dive. Holding down will cause her to shoot upwards into the air. Using the shoulder buttons will allow Syande to take aim, then latch onto a nearby opponent and beat on them. Pressing the attack buttons will cause Syande to do different attacks depending on her speed; if she's not accelerating, then she'll dish out a punch to a nearby opponent and become able to use combos against them. If she is accelerating, then she'll just throw out her fists and smash any foe clean out of the sky, which can lead to them taking fall damage. The inner triggers will cause Syande to take out a dagger, holding down on them will cause Syande to take aim. Releasing them will have her fire those weapons. Simply tapping the jump button will have Syande safely descend. Syande looks difficult to steer, but it is no problem! Holding down on the shoulder buttons mid-air will allow Syande to do proper air drifts, able to do sharp turns around bends without problems. This allows her to chase down opponents or run away from assaults effectively. With the surprising accuracy of her controls, Syande can easily make her way up through gaps in ceilings or through the ground while retaining her speed. On the bottom left side of the screen, there is a red box that has an arrow pop up in it when the game detects a hole that the player can fit through whilst flying. When it's seen, the player must immediately hold up in the direction of the arrow in order to make their way through these small gaps. This arrow system enables Syande to easily move around while flying, preventing her from having too much trouble getting around. Syande is also well capable of battling on the ground. Tapping up twice will allow Syande to quickly burst across the ground using her wings; tapping the attack buttons at this time will cause her to spin around as if a corkscrew, smashing into opponents and dealing multiple amounts of small damage to them, piercing defenses. In this burst of speed, pressing up twice again will cause her to extend her arms, grabbing onto an opponent and quickly draining them of health. When still or simply walking around, Syande can do wide swings with her daggers, able to do lots of damage on opponents who come near. Hitting the inner triggers while on the ground will cause Syande to take out a bazooka, which can deal lots of damage in a wide radius. If the player uses the bottom triggers, Syande sends forward a hard-to-aim heart-shaped beam which infatuates opponents, allowing Syande to drain them of health much easier. Her brilliant talents in the air allow Syande to be an effective check towards aerial fighters like Alcyone, as her speed stunning acceleration rate allows her to catch up to just about every opponent and shoot them down. Using Syande, one can take down all these aerial opponents without an issue, able to send daggers at them to do lots of damage or dive into them to pummel them down to the ground. Even from the ground, Syande threatens the air-based combatants, able to toss daggers and shots from her bazooka high into the sky. Opponents that are preparing to lift off might be easily ambushed by a Syande fighter. She isn't without flaws relating to the air though, she can be very tricky to control and being not careful will cause Syande to be shot down just as easily, thanks to her very low defense stat. Syande's strategies usually involve laying down a siege. She can storm opponent bases and attack everyone in it at the cost of her own life, steal an important artifact from them to aid her own team, or become a large distraction so that her opponents aren't focused on her team's primary goal. However, she can also be used to scout her own home base, suddenly protect allies and strike foes, or hang around and seduce foes for fun so that she can just feed off of them and suit her own needs. No matter what case, she has extreme offensive potential, and unlike various fighters, is able to change her role at will and without too much punishment, which aids to her being unpredictable. Syande works best on her own, as having allies around can rather distract her from her goals, but Syande works very well as an assisting partner. Syande works great with Thorn and Rubelline. With Thorn, Syande can smash down Cosmetta and Alcyone, and in return Thorn can strike down Iron Mask and Quartz, which Syande has tons of trouble battling for she lacks attacks that pierce defenses. Using Syande's Vampire Flask, the energy Syande and Rubelline steal from enemies will be added to the flask, and then Syande can spread its contents over her allies to heal them up severely, sharply boosting their offense and speed. Rubelline and Syande heal up when they're close to each other, and they can exchange stats when they bite into each other, a unique property that Syande does not share with anyone else. Rubelline and Syande together are a very difficult to stop pair, with their ability to heal and enhance one another. Enough time together will cause a dark void to form around them, and when it goes away, they're fully healed. Unfortunately, this vampire is not without her flaws. Her defenses are very low, meaning that almost any strong attack can straight-up eliminate her from the match, and this is a noticeable flaw when she has to deal with many opponents at once, having to constantly watch her back. Her difficulty learning curve is rather high too; one has to make sure that they know how to precisely and smoothly move Syande through the night skies. This curve can make her undesirable to many players alongside her high-risk gameplay. While she can heal with blood, her health is not high enough to make that much of an advantage; she can heal from smaller attacks easily but powerful attacks are usually likely to knock her out in a single hit. However, it is possible to increase her health by drinking enough blood, which helps with her low defense. Syande's FINALE is Blood Country, which has Syande fly up and toss magical blades all over the battlefield, which drain health from opponents that get hit by them. This blood will rush up to Syande and heal her, and whatever Syande can't take any more of is used to heal her allies. If all allies are healed, what remains will be randomly churned into speed and offense buffs. This requires a long charge time, but this can be used to severely benefit her team, so it's wise to use this whenever possible. This is one of a few FINALEs that can completely change the outcome of the match. Her amazing speed and defenses make Syande an opponent to be feared, even with a really weak defense that can be fairly easy to exploit. Her ability to drain health and heal her allies with it through a flask is an unusual feature, and one to be feared. A great Syande player can flip around a whole match's outcome. Notable techniques Screech By suddenly flicking the right analog stick in any direction, Syande will let out a powerful screech which lowers the defenses of nearby opponents, which helps her take them down. Flicking it twice will send over a louder screech with doubled effects, but the screech is loud enough to draw opponents to her. Seduce By pressing downwards on the right analog stick, Syande will blow a kiss, infatuating an opponent and causing them to work temporarily for Syande. A strong enough hit to them will cause them to break out of their love stance, but if no one is able to, then Syande can do exceptionally well with that foe's help. Flask Drive By pressing downwards on the left analog stick, all drained health from Syande and a nearby vampire ally will be placed into a flask, where it will be churned into magic. The magic can be later spread over a group of allies to heal them and potentially increase their offensive and defensive stats. Trophies ''Standard'' :"A mischievous and lovable vampire with a tendency to say things in a really awkward manner. She lives a rather relaxed life and doesn't care about anything other than some of her close friends and blood itself, unable to be satisifed with the latter until her stomach is filled with it. She is rather calm, but can sometimes have random mood swings." ''Alt'' :"Her extremely fast attacks make Syande a fighter to be feared. With Syande, you need to figure out how to punch her before she saps all your health away! With her strong focus in aerial combat, Syande can take down any foe one by one, besides the defense foes that can resist her attacks. Syande and Thorn make for an incredibly dangerous duo." ''FINALE'' :"Blood Country has Syande toss a bunch of magical knives into the air! For every foe they hit, health goes to Syande, and eventually her allies when Syande's health is totally filled. If all her allies are healed but the attack is still going, everyone's going to get speed and power buffs! Because of the strength of this attack, it takes a long while to charge up." Alts Trivia * Category:Toroko Warriors Category:Characters Category:Subpages